


Practice

by misura



Category: Emma (2020)
Genre: Background Het, F/F, Girls Kissing, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Makes perfect, supposedly.
Relationships: Harriet Smith/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/gifts).



Harriet's lips were soft and trembling, and it occurred to Emma that she felt not the least nervous - only the sweet pleasure of being close to one whom she held most dear, which was as it should be.

Had it been any less pleasant, the simplicity and ease of it all might have disappointed her; was _this_ worth making such a fuss over? Surely not.

"Oh, Miss Woodhouse!" Harriet said, flushed in a way that at once appealed and alarmed.

"I do not think that went badly at all, do you?" Emma smiled. She had read of lips tingling after the fact, and if she worked at it, she might almost detect a trace of such a sensation.

Harriet closed her eyes and sighed, and then said, "Miss Woodhouse. It was the most wonderful thing in the world," which was of course very flattering.

"I am very glad to hear it," she said.

"Do you - do you think it will be like this with Mr Martin?" Harriet asked, clutching at her dress in a gesture that still spoke of the very nerves Emma had sought to dispel.

Emma smiled and put her hand upon Harriet's, to quieten them. "My dear Harriet. I am sure of it." If any part of her wished to point out that one should manage one's expectations of one who was not, after all, a gentleman, she squashed it ruthlessly; it would serve no good at all.

"Oh!" Harriet said, staring down upon Emma's hand for a while before she raised her head again and added, "Could we - I do not want to presume on your kindness, Miss Woodhouse. It is only that I have never kissed anyone before - well, not _really_ , and I so want to - you understand, do you not?"

Emma smiled again. "I understand completely. It is not presumption at all, or if it is, then I do not mind it in the least." Harriet's expression was gratified yet uncertain, so Emma added, "Shall we practice some more?"

"Yes, please," Harriet said, and then she flushed again and giggled for no reason.


End file.
